Raven
by Katie040188
Summary: Raven, a field agent with MI6 is sent undercover to infiltrate Jim Moriarty's criminal network and destroy it from the inside. However, she discovers that Moriarty's past is filled with abuse and connections to her. As time goes by she learns that he isn't at all what he's made out to be and the two grow closer. In the end will she choose her mission or her heart?
1. Initial Meeting

**A/N: The first chapter of the story takes place in the year 2016 but the subsequent chapters take place in the year 2017.**

 ***Day 1 Undercover***

Marie Holmes ex soldier and MI6's best field agent entered Ben's pub which was across the street from her lavish penthouse apartment having received a text from her latest target of infiltration Jim Moriarty. Marie knew it wouldn't take long for the world's most dangerous criminal to contact her after her father and boss Mycroft spread a rumor that she went rogue and was now working as a mercenary.

The reason for her undercover mission: Moriarty's threat to cripple the British government. However, despite the seriousness of her assignment she felt ridiculous walking into the pub dressed in a pair of form fitting light grey dress pants and a white blouse.

The foul stench in the air from the hordes of people crammed into the place like sardines made her thankful she skipped breakfast before arriving or it would be all over the floor. How Moriarty could stand to spend any length of time in the pub was beyond her. However, her assignment was to bring said criminal down so she ventured over to the bar where alcohol was being served and sat down on a bar stool to wait for her target to arrive. She ordered herself a rum and coke from the bartender.

She momentarily wondered why she let her mother and handler Kat talk her into taking the assignment and signed already knowing the answer. As a former soldier she was addicted to rush of adrenalin danger brought and there was no one more dangerous than the man that made even Sherlock cringe at the mention of his name. The man that was capable of anything when it came to achieving his goals. However, that didn't mean she had to like the assignment. Not when it meant associating with a man she wouldn't mind turning into fish food and no contact with anyone she cared about. Given what her uncle Sherlock did to occupy his time that didn't sit well with her. She would just have to trust that her ex-fiancé and best friend, John, would be able to care for and protect Sherlock in her absence.

The bartender placed her drink in front of her she downed it in one go and set the glass down on the bar. She then heard the claque of extremely expensive dress shoes against the wood floor and knew her target had arrived.

She turned her body with calculated precision to face him before giving him a once over. The first thing she noticed was his ridiculously expensive Westwood business suit and the second was that he was a thin, small statured man in his mid to late 30's that stood around five foot eight inches tall. The third was that he had impeccably slicked back raven hair and in her opinion very expressive and alluring dark brown eyes. It suddenly dawned on her why Mycroft brow beat her into dressing up.

When Moriarty sat down beside her she caught a whiff of his expensive cologne which smelled of coconut. She was thankful his cologne managed to cover up the stench of the bar.

"Moriarty, I presume." Marie said making sure she sounded indifferent.

"You're correct. I heard through the grapevine that you're looking for a job as an assassin. I had an associate of mine do a background check and I'm impressed. What I want to know is what made you turn to a life of crime?" The Consulting Criminal said as he appraised her with cold, predatory eyes.

"This is going to sound cliché but I want revenge against the government that betrayed me." Marie chuckled darkly.

"If you join my network I can help you get what you want." Moriarty teasingly whispered in her ear as he slid a business card under her hand. "I have moles inside the government." The dark chuckle that accompanied that statement sent a jolt of fury through her body but she knew how to hide her subtle reactions even from someone like Moriarty.

"Let me buy you a drink." Marie said in a stern military voice that brokered no argument as she made a show of sliding his business card into her pocket.

"Irish Whiskey." Moriarty said indifferently.

"You heard the man." She snarled and snapped her fingers at the bartender.

"What happened to make you turn against the government?" Moriarty prodded as he slid closer to her on his stool.

"Someone high up in the government sold information on my military units' whereabouts to ISIS which resulted in the deaths of eight men that I cared for deeply. I've decided the only way I'm going to be able to move on is to find the person(s) responsible for the leak and make them pay dearly for their betrayal." Marie snarled and lashed out by throwing a discarded steak knife at the wall on the opposite side of the pub so hard that it embedded itself into the wall. "I'm sorry I don't usually lose it like that." Marie hissed before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"That was impressive." Moriarty said sounding truly impressed as he downed his drink when the bartender handed it to him before setting his glass down on the bar beside hers.

"If I wanted to join your network what kind of jobs would I be doing for you?" Marie said as she turned her icy gaze on the Consulting Criminal and glared at him as if she were a lioness about to pounce on a gazelle.

"Whatever I deem necessary but your main role will be to take over the role of sniper so my current sniper can solely focus on his job as my body guard and intelligence gatherer. I assume you're proficient in firearm usage." The Consulting Criminal responded with an equally predatory look on his face already knowing the answer.

Marie rolled her eyes knowing he wanted her to demonstrate her skill with firearms so without a word she stood up and headed for the front door knowing he would follow her. If she was honest she was deadly accurate with any firearm so she could prove her point in the bar. However, she didn't want the death of an innocent on her conscience if something did go wrong. Once the two of them made the short journey out into the parking lot she reached out her hand for the concealed gun she knew Moriarty carried.

He smirked and handed her his Beretta 92FS. She accepted the gun and with the proficiency and speed of an expert firearms handler released the clip to check for bullets and found it full before slamming it back into the gun and flicking the safety off. She then pulled back on the slide to load a round into the barrel and took a deep breath in and out before aiming the gun and pulling the trigger firing a single bullet which hit the antenna of a car parked on the opposite end of the lot. Point made she flicked the safety back on and handed the gun back to Moriarty which he accepted.

"Does that answer your question?" Marie sarcastically remarked.

"My god you are sexy." Moriarty responded his voice rising in pitch with excitement.

"Not exactly the descriptor I would use. Oh, before I forget I brought this for you." Marie said as she un-clipped a sheathed dagger from her belt and handed it to Moriarty. "Think of it as a sign of my respect for you." She said watching as he unsheathed the dagger to get a better look at it.

"You're a real ninja, aren't you? I thought Sebastian was making that part up when he told me about you." Moriarty responded sounding truly awestruck as he ran the middle finger of his opposite hand over the blade. A flicker of dangerous madness flashed in his eyes as he sheathed the knife and clipped it to his own belt.

"Problem?" Marie responded with the same military bark she used when giving orders to soldiers in Afghanistan.

"No. It just means I might have more use for you than I initially thought. I will help you get your revenge against those that betrayed you but you must realize that once you become an official member of my network it's a lifelong commitment." He responded and the lit of his Irish accent coming through made the threat sound even more disturbing."

"I knew that the moment you texted me asking me to meet you. I am a lot like you and your nemesis Sherlock. I deduce things about other people which has both saved my life and put it in jeopardy. I am changeable and mostly do what I do for the thrill but this time it's about avenging the deaths of eight men who died because their government betrayed them. Moriarty I am 100% yours to do with as you please." Marie said as she extended her right hand for a handshake.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun you and I." Moriarty chuckled only this time it sounded out of amusement as opposed to malice. He accepted her hand and shook it firmly.

It was now official she was undercover working for a deranged psychopath.


	2. A Spark

***Day 365 Undercover***

Today marked a year since Marie and Jim Moriarty met in Ben's pub and she couldn't believe it. In the past year she spent undercover she replaced Sebastian Moran as Moriarty's sniper and gained incredible insight into the inner workings of Moriarty's criminal network. However, her most important achievement was gaining insight into the man himself. The first time she spent alone time with him she was shocked by how different his behavior was to when they were in public. She assumed it was because he came to view her as a confidant as opposed to just another employee, However, what frightened her was how close she was becoming to the criminal mastermind and how easy it was for her to share things with him that no one knew about outside of her ex-fiancé and family.

The trust that developed between the two of them allowed her to see that she isn't the only one afflicted with PTSD. In fact, in the past year she learned he was suppressing severe trauma and mentally revised the psychological profile that she read in Mycroft's office before leaving to meet Moriarty at the pub. There were nightmares that caused the criminal to jolt awake covered in cold sweat and startled jumps if he was touched when not expecting it. This to her served as proof that at some point in his life Jim Moriarty suffered through severe trauma.

His odd behavior was what prompted her to get of his classified MI6 files so she could look for any clues as to any source of trauma but she came up empty. She found it odd with how thorough Kat and Mycroft were that there was no information as to the source of his trauma in the file but let it go knowing Kat and Mycroft had a reason for everything and pushing Moriarty would only cause problems. However, on the nights she sensed a building PTSD attack she forced him to sleep over at her flat despite his protests so she could keep an eye on him and intervene if it got to the point that it was necessary.

Out of respect for his boundaries she always took the couch in her sitting room while he slept in her bed. On the few occasions he woke her up screaming from a night terror she ran into the room and immediately woke up him before making sure he was okay and leaving so he could regain his composure in private. After each incident he became skittish around her for a few days as if fighting some internal battle before the skittishness vanished and things returned to normal as if nothing ever happened.

She sighed as she entered her penthouse flat returning from a run. She wondered how Jim Moriarty of all people managed to worm his way past her defenses. She was also annoyed by the fact that sleep was going to be elusive as it always was when she was forced to do something horrific and her overactive mind refused to shut down as a result. On her way home from a meeting with Sebastian she decided to visit 221B in a fit of homesickness and was seen by three of Jim's employees and forced to kill them to avoid her cover being blown. She knew Kat would dispatch a team to take care of the bodies but that didn't do anything to make her feel better so she ran 10km to expel the negative energy and while she was exhausted and in need of a shower her mind remained active.

She shut the front door behind her.

She knew the hard time she had sleeping after killing was because despite her career path she despised killing and only did so out of necessity. She put her keys on a hook attached to the front door and smirked when she caught a whiff of Jim's favorite cologne before flipping the light switch on the wall beside the door frame to turn on the lights in the adjoining sitting room. She then proceeded into the sitting room where she knew he was waiting for her.

"When trying to surprise someone don't wear a cologne even an amateur could distinguish." Marie teased. She saw him sitting in her favorite black leather La-Z-Boy recliner wearing a simple grey cotton t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans as opposed to one of his ridiculously expensive Westwood business suits and his hair wasn't slicked back as it usually was.

"You're adorable." Jim teased referring to the fact that she was currently wearing a damp white sports bra and a pair of men's black running shorts that went down to her knees.

"Staying fit is part of the job." She quipped as she flopped down onto her couch. "What are you doing here?" She said as she glanced over at him.

"I want to know why three of my employees didn't turn up for work." Jim replied. The teasing tone vanished and was replaced by the tone of a boss demanding answers from his subordinate.

"Not now. I am still wired and I need to work through it." Marie responded sounding much calmer than she actually felt.

"Don't test me. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Jim warned. The criminal's body became the perfect picture of controlled rage.

"I know exactly what you're capable of but I also know more about you than anyone so I know you're not going to hurt me." Marie snapped with clear confidence in her tone. She was beginning to find that the urge to lash out was getting harder to control.

"Pray tell my dear how do you know I won't hurt you? I am a psychopath after all and hurting people is what I do." Jim responded in clear challenge of her statement.

"Call it intuition if you want but I know that underneath the surface you are a good man with a heart that longs for someone to unlock it and discover its many buried secrets. You're not a psychopath of that I'm certain but you are suffering from PTSD. No, you are no more a psychopath than I am." Marie stated taking some of the bite out of her voice when she saw the emotional storm her words caused in Jim's body language and his eyes.

"You don't know me." Jim snarled. He jumped out of the chair and stomped over to the couch before pulling her to the ground by the front of her sports bra.

"I do because we're just a like you and I. You're not going to get what you want because despite the fact I'm an assassin I still have a strict honor code that I adhere to when it comes to my work and the privacy of my clients." She sighed as she stood up and glared right into his eyes in a clear challenge.

"I can emotionally destroy you if I wish. Shall I completely burn the heart out of you until all that remains is an empty shell?" Jim said in a tone that suggested the utmost malice.

"You can try but I assure you there's nothing left for you to go after. I have seen and done things that destroyed me emotionally years ago." Marie said in way of response.

"Oh, but we both know that's not quite true." Jim chuckled darkly.

"You have no idea what I can do. You have no idea how fucked up I am. You can't burn what's already burnt." Marie snarled and began to shake from the effort that it took to suppress the urge to storm out of the room.

Despite the angry tone of her outburst the criminal heard vulnerability in her words and was shocked by the fact that for the first time in years hearing vulnerability gave him a strong urge to comfort and soothe another human being.

"What's going on?" Jim prodded.

"I can't tell you." Marie sighed.

"Yes, you can because I will not tolerate you keeping information buried." Jim said sounding very much like the dominant he was when talking to his employees.

"Jim…" Marie said but Jim immediately interrupted her.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help." Jim responded in a tone that to anyone else would sound like anger but to Marie betrayed a concern no one but her would think him capable of.

"I'm just having one of those days." Marie said.

Jim knew there was much more to it but he also knew he wasn't going to get anywhere by continuing to push so he decided to let it go. Jim caught her by surprise by lifting her into his arms and carrying her bridal style through the sitting room, down a narrow hallway off the sitting room and into the bathroom. Once he kicked the door shut behind them he set her down on toilet so he could turn on the bathtub faucet and find a suitable temperature. Once he did he turned his attention to Marie leaving the tub to fill with water. He stripped his clothes off and threw them on the floor before rounding on her so he could plant a fierce kiss on her lips that left her more than a little breathless. A few seconds of absent staring later Marie recovered enough from shock to return the kiss with equal ferocity which caused the criminal to growl into her mouth. It wasn't until the need for air became overwhelming that they separated and Jim took a deep breath to calm down before saying in a voice that brokered no argument

"Strip."

Marie complied without question and carelessly stripped off her clothes before tossing them on the floor with Jim's and turning off the faucet before stepping into the warm water in the tub. She used her hands to brace herself so she could lower herself down into the soothing water. She didn't even have time to turn her head to see what Jim was doing before she felt him breathing against the back of her neck as he spoke:

"Shh relax honey. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. What do you need from me?" Jim prodded as he placed a gentle kiss to a scar on Marie's left shoulder that was one of many littering her body.

"I just want you to sit with me. It's about time that I learn that anger isn't always the best way to react in situations like this. I can't hide anymore." She said with so much passion that she felt Jim tense slightly before his right hand landed softly on her right cheek and he turned her head towards him.

"I'm right here honey." Jim said as his thumb caught the tears falling from her eyes.

"I know." She sniffled as she leaned back pressing their bodies together before taking a deep breath and rolling onto her side so she could rest her head against his chest and listen to his soothing heartbeat.


	3. Trust

**A/N: This chapter is rated M/NC17 for sexual content.**

The two hour bath she took with the criminal gave Marie enough time to unwind and she now found herself sitting at her kitchen table with Jim enjoy a cup of chamomile tea and wearing her military uniform at his request. To be honest she was glad he made her take a bath after a stressful day. However, now it seemed like he was the stressed one. She saw a subtle tremor in his left hand as he took a sip of tea and realized she was witnessing a building PTSD episode that she had to put a stop to before it escalated into a full blown attack.

"Are you okay?" Marie prodded as she took a sip of her own tea and watched his reaction.

"No." Jim choked out as he set his teacup down and took a shaky breath.

"Shh it's okay. You don't have to say anything right now." Marie soothed as she set down her own teacup before getting up from her chair so she could walk around to his side of the table and kneel at his feet before locking eyes with him to wordlessly ask him what he needed from her.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring into his eyes but was in reality only about a minute she saw his eyes lighten for the second time in one night as if an emotional switch had been flipped but once against she didn't really have time to analyze it.

"You're going to grab your teacup and then you're going to sit on my lap with you back to me and drink it while I tease you. If you spill even a drop I will stop is that understood?" The criminal growled as he gave her ass a hard smack when she got up and walked by him to grab her teacup.

"You're evil." She jokingly teased as she strode back over with her teacup in hand and positioned herself on his lap so her back was to him.

"Never forget that my dear." Jim teased in return as he brushed her hair away from her shoulder so he could nip at the nape of her neck which caused her to nearly drop her teacup due to the unexpected jolt of pleasure that shot through her body.

She tightened her grip on her teacup when she felt his arms encircle her waist. His hands slid up the front of her uniform jacket and began diligently unbuttoning the jacket form bottom to top as his teasing nips to the nap of her neck increased in pressure sending a shockwave of euphoria through her body. A pleased moan escaped her lips.

"Please set your teacup down on the table so I can get this jacket off you." The criminal responded as he removed the jacket from her shoulders.

Marie could feel him slide the jacket the rest of the way down her arms until it was off and he tossed it on the table. Now with more of her skin exposed to his magical mouth he decided to take advantage by nipping his way along her shoulders. She responded by tilting her head back slightly but his voice dragged her back to reality.

"Now my dear we need to get back to the game at hand so pick up that cup and remember you mustn't spill or I will stop." Jim said sounding utterly mischievous.

Marie growled in frustration at the loss of his teeth nipping at her skin but none the less complied by grabbing her teacup and taking a sip to calm herself before firmly gripping it. She fought hard not to let go of her cup as she felt him seductively trail his finger up her right arm stopping at her shoulder. He brushed her hair away from her right shoulder so he could place soft kisses there as he placed his hands on her knees and squeezed them before moving his hands higher and higher up her legs slightly increasing the pressure the higher he got.

Once again she found her head tilting back and resting on the criminal's shoulder in response to his alluring touch. She decided two could play this game and turned her head to the right so she could nibble at the soft skin behind his ear which earned a growl from the criminal. She took his obvious ecstasy as a sign of encouragement. She leaned her upper body slightly to the left and her legs to the right so she was sitting with her side facing him. She still had a firm grip around her teacup. She turned her head to the right locking eyes with him before asking:

"So this is a game is it? What are the rules other than not to spill? How do I win?" She prodded as she felt him breathing against her lips.

"If you spill I win and I decide what we will do but if against my expectations you don't spill you win and decide what we will do. Anything goes for the winning person." He said before he tilted his head to reach the right side of her collarbone with his lips.

He started by kissing the sensitive skin just above her collarbone. His kisses turned into soft nibbles and she started moaning in response to his ministrations which caused him to become more ravenous and his soft nibbles to turn into sharp nips. She dug her nails into his arm as she traced her right hand up his arm ending at the nap of his neck where she entwined her fingers in his hair pulling slightly. His right hand found its way to her ass and firmly gripped it while his left moved up her back in a slow, deliberate, stroke meant to give goosebumps before stopping when it reached its destination which was ginger ponytail. He pulled at it with enough force to be firm but not painful as he said:

"You're good at this game." The criminal said with a smirk before deciding to concentrate his nipping on her chest.

"I'm always in it to win it." She responded as she tilted her head back and leaned back to give him more access to her skin.

She untangled her hand from his hair and grabbed hold of the cup with both hands. She felt his lips press themselves against the scar above her right breast and it sent a powerful jolt of ecstasy through her body. This tingling sensation lead her to let out a high-pitched moan and she allowed herself to fall into the pleasure that the hands and lips of her boss brought her.

Her moans came more rapidly as his nips increased in pressure and his lips moved to her cleavage. She wanted to present him with a challenge so she leaned her upper body backwards once again which forced him to loosen his grip on her ponytail. She used her right hand to push him back in his seat as she threw her right leg up in the air and swung it to the right passing his head. It fell to the side of the chair. She repositioned herself so she was straddling him. She moved her left hand which still had a solid grip on her teacup and placed her arm on his right shoulder so the cup was behind his head. Her free hand moved up his muscular chest and neck before ending up at the back of his head where once again she entwined her fingers in his hair tight enough that he couldn't move his head which forced him to lock eyes with her.

She slowly started moving her hips back and forth creating friction and eliciting a groan from the criminal. She was not going to let him win without a fight. Her movements became more frantic as she found the right pace by listening to his breathing pattern which became increasingly erratic with each move she made against him.

Both of his hands held her ass in a firm grip and he moved his hands in perfect sync with her hips eliciting increased pleasure for both of them. The intense pleasure caused both of them to groan in unison making it increasingly difficult to keep it together. However, she had one advantage over him which was her martial arts training which she used knowing the game wasn't over. Her grip on her teacup became sturdier with each moan she made.

She smirked deviously having regained some semblance of self-control. She leaned her head down to Jim's alluring throat and slowly nipped at it where it met his shoulder. When she heard his breathing hitch she repeated her actions as she went further up his throat stopping at his jaw line. She moved backwards to take in the remarkable sight of Jim's facial features. Somewhere along the line he closed his eyes but opened them when he felt her hips slow their motion. He locked eyes with her. She could see frustration and devilishness burning within their depths but also a flicker of concern which proved to her that he's not as bad a person as his reputation makes him out to be.

The look they shared was a sign of faith. They both leaned their heads forward and instinctively closed their eyes before their lips crashed together and their tongues quickly found each other and danced together perfectly. His grip on her ass tightened as he stood and carried her to the nearest wall and pushed her up against it. Her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Their lips remained locked until the need for air became too great to ignore. She slowly opened her eyes but Jim's eyes remained closed and she found herself once again staring at his gorgeous face. However, when they opened a few moments later she offered him a mischievous smile and she saw the same smile mirrored on his face when he caught her staring.

She still had her teacup in her left hand and she hadn't spilled a drop. She presented it to him as he sat her down on the nearest counter.

"I know I am king so I guess that makes you my queen. Honey that was quite the show. I see you accomplished your mission so you decide what we will do and remember anything goes." Jim said. His smile broadening.

"Well then my king I expect to find you in my bedroom naked except for your boxers. I will join you in a minute so you better get moving mister." She said playfully as she jumped down off the counter and gave him a playful smack on the ass.

Marie heard the criminal make his way through the sitting room and down the narrow hallway to her bedroom while she walked into the kitchen with their now cold tea and put the cups and saucers in the sick. She needed to regain some semblance of control before even thinking about proceeding with what she had planned for him. If she was honest with herself she was scared how badly she wanted to jump into bed and have her way with him. However, her moral code would never allow her to take advantage of someone as vulnerable as Jim. She needed to approach the situation delicately because there was his PTSD to consider and she didn't know what his triggers were. The way he lashes out when touched when not expecting it and his severe trust issues led her to believe that someone close to him abused him. She of course couldn't be 100% certain he was in an abusive relationship but something wasn't right and if she wanted their professional and personal relationship to work she needed to know that he trusted her.

She sighed and took of her pants before meticulously folding her military uniform and leaving it on the table. She proceeded across the sitting room and down the narrow hallway to the room across the hall from the bathroom. She stood there in her underwear so she could take a minute to appreciate the sight of her nearly naked boss lying in the middle of her bed. His fit upper body did things to her she didn't want to admit to out loud. Her eyes wandered further down his body but stopped when they caught sight of part of a large scar on his left side at the bottom of his ribcage.

She approached the bed slowly so she wouldn't frighten him as she locked eyes with him. She couldn't help but giggle in her head at the thought that when she entered her bedroom he couldn't tear his eyes away from her which flooded her body with a warmth she wasn't used to feeling. He seemed to like what he saw. She sat down on Jim's left side facing him so she could caress the scar on his side as she said:

"I see you're not just composed of brains you have quite a body hidden underneath those suits." She stated sounding like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Staying fit is part of the job. I seem to remember you were the one who told me that earlier." Jim teased in return.

"I am not complaining! I actually appreciate it." She said before lowering her head so she could kiss the scar. She felt him tense under her lips.

"I won't hurt you. I'm not sure what happened to you in the past but I strongly suspect abuse. However, if I am going to make things work between us I need to know you trust me not to harm you. Scars remind us of where we have been but they don't have to dictate where we are going." She declared firmly as she once again stroked her fingers over the scar and her blue eyes met his brown ones. "I need to know you are okay with me being in the dominant role." She prodded as she pressed her hand over Jim's heart so she could feel his heartbeat against it.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have proposed that little game knowing there was a chance you could win." He responded as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh I think you would because you allow your competitive nature to get the best of you. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but in this case it's detrimental because I don't know what your PTSD triggers are. I was planning to fuck your brains out but now I have something entirely different in mind. I will still have sex with you but I want you to let me control it. I will not hurt you but I need you to show me that you trust me by letting me control the situation. This means no touching me unless I tell you to or I will stop what I am doing. Do I make myself clear?" She asked as she cupped his chin in her hands.

"Crystal." Jim said as he placed his hand on hers over his heart.

Marie lowered her head so she could gently kiss him and let out some of her pent up emotions. It wasn't a long kiss but it did manage to convey her feelings and told the criminal that she was capable of being gentle. Their lips parted and their eyes opened in unison.

She untangled herself from the criminal and crawled to the foot of the bed making sure to keep eye contact with him. She traced her finger up his left leg in a seductive manner before shifting position so she could place herself between his legs and lean down to kiss the scar once again. She simultaneously moved her hand up his abdomen and felt his entire body tense.

"I'm right here! All the way." She stated in between kisses to his scar. "We need to get you out of your boxers so the fun can start." She teased before licking his scar.

The criminal arched off the bed so she could remove his boxers and toss them on the floor with the rest of his clothes. For being small statured he was a well-endowed man. She gently took him in her hand and stroked, back and forth, a few times watching as his arousal grew in her hand. She licked her lips to moisten them before using her tongue to circle the head. She slowly took him into her mouth and took more with each subsequent movement. However, when she felt the criminal's hand on her shoulder she immediately pulled off and looked up at him as she said:

"The rule is you're not allowed to touch me unless I tell you otherwise." She said as she leveled a stern glare at him.

"But I just wanted to show my appreciation." The criminal responded. A teasing smirk on his face as he seductively moved his hand down her arm.

"Well I guess no harm done just don't do it again. Remember the point of this is to show you that you don't have to be in control all the time. I want to prove to you that making love isn't just about getting a release it's about finding each other." She said as she let her fingers caress the scar on the criminal's right wrist.

 _Never again will you feel the need to hurt yourself._

She lowered her head to his arousal for a second time and took him into her mouth and started with slow circles to the head before taking more of him in. She wanted to warm him up steadily. The only warning she gave him before taking the entire length of his arousal into her mouth was a devious smirk. She could feel his arousal twitching on her tongue as a surge of blood flowed into it and she hollowed her cheeks to accommodate him. She knew it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge due to all the foreplay of his tea teasing game. However, she wanted to intensify the orgasm for him so she slowed down using gentle movements to keep him on the brink.

"Y-you're an evil little minx." The criminal panted instinctively raising his left hand and almost touching her before letting it crash to the mattress when he remembered the strict rules she gave him.

The almost forced breathing and groans that the criminal was unable to suppress went straight to her groin. She glanced up at him and gently used her left hand to stroke the left side of his ribcage in a soothing gesture but never stopped her movements. His gorgeous brown eyes remained closed and she wondered how he wasn't in pain from tilting his head so far back. He was close to the brink, very close. She decided that prolonging his orgasm any longer would be cruel and she didn't want to be cruel, not this time. Two more rough licks to the head with her tongue and his entire body tensed as he came violently in her mouth with a muffled scream from turning his head into the pillow.

He whimpered aloud sending another shockwave of pleasure to her groin. She replaced her mouth with her hand and gently stroked him as she turned her head to the left and spat the contents of her mouth into a Kleenex she grabbed from the box on the nightstand which she subsequently threw into a trashcan beside the bed. She kept soothingly stroking him as he regained himself. It wasn't until he was able to open his eyes and meet her gaze that she let go of him in favor of straddling him, feeling his desire brush against her intimate parts through the thin fabric of her panties. She bent down and placed her hands on his chest to brace herself before leaning over so her mouth was level with his right ear before whispering:

"You've been very good and you deserve a treat that I hope will solidify your trust in me." She sat up slightly and locked eyes with him again. "My first name is Marie but please don't tell anyone because Raven sounds much more intimidating." She said as she winked down at him.

"But it's a beautiful name. I like it better than Raven. My queen Marie." Jim teased in return.

"Let it be our little secret for now. Are you ready for my next test with the same rules?" She asked as she un-hooked her bra and threw it on the floor.

"I'm ready but you're not playing fair showing off a rack like that but not letting me play." Jim mock glared at her trying to hide an obvious smirk plastered on his lips.

She used her leg and abdominal muscles to stand up in bed and very teasingly remove her laced panties before throwing them in the same direction as her bra before slowly straddling him again without penetration.

She smirked deviously before sliding down his body so she could trace the scar on his ribcage with her tongue. However, when she felt one firm hand on her ass and the other on her back right between her shoulder blades pulling her closer she froze. She dwelled in the pleasure of the criminal circling and sucking her left nipple with both teeth and tongue despite the fact it was against her own rules. Christ she wanted him so badly but she needed to stay focused. It's a game of trust not just lust.

She sighed as she slapped the criminals hand on her ass away and pushed herself up with both hands. The criminal being a stubborn man used to getting what he wants resisted willingly letting go of her nipple by slightly biting it which caused an unstoppable moan to escape past her lips as she pushed herself away from him to force him to let go. She looked down at the criminal with a stern glare on her face.

"Mister you're really pushing your luck. I specifically told you not to touch me in any way." She snapped as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"But you enjoyed it honey." Jim smirked up at her.

"That's beside the point. I'm trying to prove to you that you can bring joy through strength so you need to stop trying to control the situation. I hope you understand the rules because I am starting to get rather annoyed at having to repeat myself." She said with no real bite as her hands found his and their fingers automatically entwined themselves. She leaned forward and cocked her head so her mouth was level with his ear. She slowly whispered:

"Obviously I find it highly enjoyable to have you pleasuring me. After all it is my prize for winning your tea teasing game." She nipped at his earlobe before tracing the bite with her tongue. "But I need you to let me make love to you on my terms. You deserve for someone to love you solely for who you are. I'm sorry that someone hurt you and betrayed your trust. I know it was someone close to you and no matter what they told you about deserving what they did it's not true. You didn't deserve it so I'm going to try with all my might to rebuild that lost trust if you'll let me." She stated as she locked eyes with him.

His hands tightened their grip on hers and he caught her by surprise when he used his abdominal muscles to make his body level with hers. His chest pressed against her breasts. Before she could react she felt his lips on hers and her eyes automatically closed. It was a fierce but tender kiss and their tongues found each other. Her entire body vibrated with warmth, contentment and pure lust. God he tasted good and she would never grow tired of this. If only she could have him like this every day. When the need for air became too great to ignore they parted. She was breathless eyes still closed. It took a couple seconds but when her breathing stabilized her eyes fluttered open and found the criminal's gorgeous brown ones staring at her which sent a jolt of pleasure to her groin.

"You look so damn sexy when you sit with your eyes closed but I prefer to look into your beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Jim said as he placed his head on her chest, nuzzling into her breasts, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've never told anyone but you're right I was abused which is making it difficult for me to let go and let someone else be in control. However, if anyone can make me let go it's you." Jim smiled as he said the last word with his eyes closed.

Rage

So powerful it felt like her insides were on fire but she used her considerable self-control from years of training through martial arts and the military to force her anger to subside at least to the point where she wasn't in danger of turning into a homicidal assassin. That was not what he needed he needed reassurance. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head trying to soothe him because she knew from the darkness in his eyes that what he told her was only the tip of the iceberg. However, he was beginning to open up to her which was a good start. She let go of him and used two fingers under his chin to force him to meet her gaze because she wanted to look into his eyes when she spoke:

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. You don't have to tell me everything right now but we do need to talk at some point because it's not good to keep things bottled up. Honey I need to make sure you want me to continue my little game." She asked offering him a sympathetic smile.

"It's not your fault. Besides I've enjoyed myself so far so yes I want to continue the game because it's the most fun I've had in months." Jim answered and the darkness in his eyes lessened but didn't disappear as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"Well than you better lay down sir because I want you inside me ASAP." She teasingly responded.

He complied and the smirk on his lips widened. He placed his arms on the bed and she used her legs muscles to move up so she could stroke his arousal a few times to make sure he was ready. When she felt how hard he was she slowly lowered herself down onto his arousal until he was fully inside her and she was straddling his lap and biting down on her lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy at the intense jolt of euphoria and heat that shot through her like liquid fire.

She gave both of them a minute to adjust to the new sensation before starting to move slowly back and forth in her seat which created friction and both their breathing patterns to become unsteady. She grabbed his hands and guided them to her waist to allow him to take part as she braced herself against his chest. A wave of ecstasy washed over her with each movement she made against him. She could feel that he was close to the brink but so was she with all the foreplay and her growing desire for him. She glanced down and saw that his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed.

She teasingly slowed her movement to keep both of them on the edge for as long as she could while she took in the glorious sight of him. She knew her relationship with Jim was not by the book. She should never get this intimate with a target of infiltration. However, something about him made her cross that line despite the instructions she was given to infiltrate his network and dismantle it to bring him down. However, the pleasurable sensation that washed over her with every thrust she made erased any lingering doubts she had.

She leaned down and nibbled cautiously at a small scar on his throat receiving a pleased growl from the criminal. Her nibbling increased in pressure never stopping her bucking pelvis. The scent that surrounded her was the sweet scent of coconut and pure Jim. It caused her to make a muffled cry. She kissed her way down to the scar starting at the criminal's collarbone as she reached it she felt his hand move up her back in a soft, deliberate stroke to her ponytail. He grabbed the hair band and removed it before carelessly tossing it away to let her auburn hair fall and frame her face.

His hand tracked its way down her back following her now wildly sprawled hair. The kisses she was applying to his scar turned into soft nibbles as she felt his fingers caress a scar on the inside of her thigh which sent another intense jolt of pleasure through her body. She steadied herself by bracing her hands on his toned biceps and pulled him with her as she used her abdominal muscles to sit up. He opened his eyes locking them with hers in a look that asked the question and sought the answer as to whether or not he was allowed to join without taking control.

He read the answer in her eyes and started to trace his way across her chest with his mouth, softly nibbling at the tender skin of her breasts. His hand which had been tracing its thumb up and down her side for the duration of her letting him take part slid to the front and the rest of the way up to cup her right breast and squeeze it in a delicate manner which sent powerful shivers down her spine.

His thumb played with the nipple to harden it before he cocked his head to it and started to suckle it evoking a primal growl from her in response. This man was to tantalizing for his own good and she knew it would be a problem for her to keep her hands off him after this. Jim evoked all her senses in a way that she has never experienced. She knew that she had given him free rein to touch her in any way he wished even though she had told him the rule was not to. However, her own words kept ringing in the back of her mind:

" _Making love isn't just about getting a release it is about finding each other."_

She knew that in order for him to let her past his defenses by exploring his body she had to do the same so she just relished his touches which made it increasingly difficult to keep it together.  
She used her pelvic muscles to tighten her hold on him sensing he too was on the brink. She quickened her movements because she couldn't hold back anymore. She made two sharp, fast, movements and on the second one they both came in unison sending a buzzing feeling through her entire being. He groaned out:

"Marie!" Which caused her to convulse around him making him come a third time and her a second.

"Oh god Jim." Marie moaned out with closed eyes before Jim's lips caught hers in a loving kiss which made her lose her breath once again.

When both of them managed to catch their breath she opened her eyes to find him looking up at her with sparkling brown ones. She made no move to climb off him because she enjoyed the heat and pleasant soreness of their bodies connected in the most intimate way possible. She felt him wrap a strong arm around her waist pulling her down with him as he laid down on his back. She snuggled up on his chest and turned her head so she could rest it over his heart and listen to its soothing beat.

"You're one remarkable woman. I think we both need to rest because we've both had a distressing day."

As he said the last word she felt how he tightened his grip on her and pulled out before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "But I promise you that tomorrow I will try to find you by discovering your body and all the storylines which are hidden in the scars littering your body." He stated as he soothingly stroked his free hand over her spine.

"You're not too bad yourself baby. I promise I will let you find me. Please never doubt that. I feel honored that you trust me considering we have only known each other a short time and I appreciate that it's not easy for you. However, I think you're right we need to get some sleep." She said sympathetically as she pulled the duvet over them.

"I can't explain it but there is something about you which makes me trust you like I have never trusted anyone before. However, for now let us call it a night. Sleep tight babe." As he said the last word her lips caught his in a loving and tender goodnight kiss.

She re-positioned herself on his chest after kissing the scar on his collarbone. The soothing sound of Jim's heart combined with his tender circling of her back sent her straight to sleep.


	4. Collars and Confessions

**A/N: Just to clear things up Jim is a submissive who up until now acted like a dominant and Marie is a dominant. Also the italicized text is Marie's thoughts.**

7 a.m. Shrill screams of no and stop coming from her bedroom where she left her previously sleeping boss shattered the early morning silence of her flat. After two active tours of duty in Afghanistan and recruitment into the new and elite Dangerous Offenders Apprehension Team of MI6 upon her return from her second tour she knew the criminal was experiencing a night terror.

The ex-soldier and MI6 agent rinsed toothpaste from her mouth before filling a plastic glass with water and shutting the faucet off. Glass in hand she crossed the hallway and entered her bedroom resigned to the fact that her morning run would have to wait. She flipped the light switch on the wall beside the door frame to turn her the lights on before slowly approaching the criminal until she was hovering over him and watching him, naked as the day he was born, throw up into the trashcan on the floor beside her bed. She waited until he stopped dry heaving before holding the glass out to him.

"Drink this." Marie said in a voice that brokered zero argument.

The command was met with dark and defiant eyes which normally set her on edge because the criminal's eyes usually only got this dark when Moriarty was about to make an appearance and all hell was about to break loose. However, this time was different because being this close to the criminal and having a highly tuned gift of perception allowed her to see the fear behind the defiance. In the end all it took for the criminal to get the message that she wasn't going to back down was a 30 second glaring match. He caved and took the glass drinking the water in one go before setting it down on the nightstand beside the bed. Now that the taste of vomit was out of his mouth her attention shifted to helping him recover from the shock of his night terror.

However, he surprised her by opening the nightstand drawer with his shaking left hand so he could pull out the black one inch leather collar with six stainless steel dome studs and a stainless steel D-ring and buckle that she bought months ago in the hope that someday he would admit to being a submissive. He held the collar out to her and she froze unsure of whether or not she should take it. She knew from the moment she met the temperamental criminal that despite his controlling and dominant behavior while in public and sometimes in private he was actually a submissive pretending to be a dominant. Despite buying the collar she never thought she would see the day when he finally asked to be hers by presenting her with the collar. She fantasized about him asking to be hers more times than she cared to admit but to have it actually happen was both terrifying and huge turn on.

She also knew that if he was being honest about being abused collaring him without a discussion first presented a trigger risk given how big a step they both knew he was making by asking to be her submissive. However, his muscles were tense and his hand was shaking so badly that it caused the metal buckle on the collar to clink. It looked like if she didn't collar him he would spiral out of control therefore it seemed the risk of psychological damage from not collaring him far outweighed the risk of collaring him. For her own peace of mind though she needed to be certain that being collared was what he wanted.

"Are you absolutely certain this is what you want because there's no going back?" Marie said trying to sound as neutral as possible so as not to influence his decision.

"Please honey." Jim responded with a desperation in his voice that told her that this was not only something he wanted but also something he needed.

Despite his tense body and shaking hands she saw no visible sign of hesitation. However, she knew that he was quickly spiraling out of control and if being collared grounded him and offered comfort it was the lesser of two evils so decision made she quickly stripped naked throwing her clothes and underwear on the floor before grabbing the collar from the criminal's shaking hand and climbing onto the bed. She sat in front of him rubbing the collar between her hands for 30 seconds to warm it up so it wouldn't be cold against his skin. When the collar was warm to her liking she steeled herself knowing there was no going back for her either. While that thought was scary she knew that if he was willing to take the plunge she needed to follow and show him that she was willing to give him not only what he wants but also what he needs.

 _All or nothing. Here we go._

"Sit." Marie said in a gentle voice because she didn't want to be strict with him. The strict dominant would come later.

He immediately complied and pulled himself up despite his shaking hands to sit in front of her like a dog would with his head bowed. She decided to test him by seeing if he would submit to a simple touch and scraped the nails on her left hand over the nape of his neck hard enough to leave red scratch marks behind. While the feeling of her nails against his skin didn't stop the shaking it did cause him to involuntarily whimper in pleasure. To Marie this was proof of his need to submit and his willingness for it to be her that he submitted to. When she slid her fingers from the nape of his neck to his chin and lifted his head so their eyes locked she saw fear but it was far outweighed by raw need which only solidified her decision to claim him as her submissive by collaring him.

"This collar means I am claiming you as my submissive but more importantly it means I promise to look after, protect and love you with everything I have. You can talk to me about anything and I will always listen." Marie said with a confidence that spoke of someone willing to give up their life to ensure their promise as she wrapped the collar around his neck before fastening it as tight as it would go around his neck.

"I'm a ruthless criminal?" Jim replied bitterly.

"I've known you long enough to know that you no longer want the life of a criminal but you can't quit because the moment you do your life will be in danger." Marie said gently.

"I made my bed a long time ago and I deserve to be punished for it." Jim snarled experiencing one of his sudden fits of anger but before he could leave the bed she told him in a tone filled with dominance to lie down.

When she straddled his waist and looked down at him she saw a flicker of deep sadness in his eyes before his mask of indifference slipped back into place. She knew what it was like to feel trapped in a life that he no longer wanted as she knew she could help him escape if he surrendered control and let her show him what it's like to be loved by someone who understood him.

However, it was clear to her that the only way she was going to get him to open up, face his past and accept who he is was to use her new found authority as his dominant to bring out his submissive side because he wasn't going to open up on his own. She suspected he was afraid that she would reject him once he shared his story so making him face his fear and comforting him as he did so would show him that she would never reject him and would always be there to support him.

She lowered her weight down on top of him and grabbed both of his wrists in hers to keep him as still as possible. Without warning she bit down on his collarbone just underneath his collar hard enough to bruise. The criminal let out a whimper of pain at the initial shock of the bite and for a split second he strained against her hold before submitting and breaking down into tears.

When she heard the first sob she let go of his wrists and used her tongue to soothe the bite because she felt guilty for making him cry. However, rationally she knew he needed to in order to let go and begin the healing process. It was a lesson Kat taught to her as part of her martial arts training on her return from her traumatic second deployment to Kandahar. Kat told her the only way to heal a damaged psyche and achieve inner tranquility was to find a way to cry and release all the negative energy. It was only than that the healing process could begin and the emotional scars could start to fade over time until the trauma was something that was remembered instead of feel and remembered.

"Just cry honey." Marie said as she rested her forehead against his collarbone over the mark on his collarbone before inhaling his scent.

30 minutes of hysterical crying was what it took for the criminal to calm down to the point where despite the fact tears were still rolling down his cheeks he regained control over himself. However, the storm was far from over because she could still sense a fair bit of inner turmoil and his razor sharp mind trying to process and make sense of everything going on around and inside of him. She gently stroked her left thumb over the top of his left hand to get his attention.

"I want you to tell me as best you can what happened to you." Marie said gently but with an undertone of sternness to get across the fact that this was an order she expected him to obey.

"The physical, psychological and sexual abuse started when I was four and my parents hired Sarah as a live in nanny to replace Angela whose family moved away. Every day while my parents were at work Sarah took immense pleasure in forcing me to strip naked before torturing me. The physical, psychological and sexual abuse she subjected me to made it so when she locked me naked in a cage I was relieved because it meant at least for a little while she lost interest in me. As bad as the physical, psychological and sexual abuse was it was it was nothing compared to what happened to me the day after my 14th birthday. My parents decided to go on a two week holiday and left me with Sarah because they didn't trust me on my own. As soon as my parents left she drugged me and when I woke up I was gagged and tied to my bed. I couldn't move and any sound I made was muffled by the gag. I cried the whole two hours she raped me and when she finally stopped she removed the gag and untied me before telling me that I enjoyed it because I got off. The next thing I remember was my friend at the time Kat wrapping me in a blanket and putting me in her car so she could drive me out of the city. She left me at a center for traumatized children and youth in Oxford. Two days later I read in a newspaper that Sarah mysteriously vanished." Jim said with a cold bitterness as more tears spilled from his eyes.

Marie licked the tears from his face and in response he let out an animalistic growl before kissing her with a possessiveness that he knew as his dominant she would want to challenge. He wanted to distract himself from feeling vulnerable by pushing her into taking control so she would sexually ravage and lay claim to him and after months of wanting to take control she wanted nothing more than to reduce him to a begging, crying mess. He was spiraling and in order to calm him down he needed to be put in subspace which meant getting rough with him so when the need for air became too great to ignore she pushed herself up so she was straddling him before saying in a tone filled with dominance:

"I'm sorry you went through that but now that I know I can help you through the healing process. I'm going to do a scene with you to put you into subspace which will calm you down. If at any point you want me to stop your safeword is Pluto is that understood?"

He nodded his head and she tangled her left hand in his hair before grabbing it and yanking his head back hard enough to hurt.

"Words baby I need to hear you say it." Marie growled before planting a kiss to his forehead.

"Yes I understand." He managed to choke out.

"Good because what I have planned for you is going to push you to your limit because I need to put you into subspace. However, once you're in subspace I promise you that you will feel nothing but tranquility. Now be a good boy and follow me to my playroom." Marie said as she climbed off the bed knowing he would follow.

Jim climbed off the bed and followed behind her as she headed for the closet. Jim couldn't see it but as she led him towards the closet she had a wicked grin on her face.

 _Oh you have no idea what's in store for you_


End file.
